Not So Bad
by Captain Oz
Summary: Remus has dragged Sirius to a Muggle game, and Sirius would rather be doing something else. Fluffy slash, no like no read


**This fic is inspired by the fact that Somerset beat Australia at cricket. Very strange random thing indeed, but this is just a fluffy thing coz I've been writing a lot of angst. Hell, you don't even have to know what cricket is to understand this, coz Siri definitely doesn't.**

**I own nothing.**

**This is dedicated to Lykaios Nyx, coz she's an amazing wonderful person. She was going to have something else dedicated to her, but that is now going to be part of a larger fic. Read her stuff if you like SBRL stuff. Go on! Read it!**

Sirius sat back in his seat, and sulked. He'd gotten quite good at sulking, and pouting, and normally it got him what he wanted. Not today. He was sat with a load of Muggles, watching some other Muggles hit a ball with a bat, and he was bored stiff. The only thing that was making it halfway bearable was the fact that sitting right next to him was a certain werewolf. Unfortunately, said werewolf was concentrating fully on the game in front of them.

"This is boring," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Siri, you promised me we could do something I wanted to do." Remus didn't move his head.

"Well, I thought that we'd be doing something more interesting than watching Muggles play Trikket."

"It's called cricket."

"Whatever." Sirius smiled slightly. He wanted his werewolf's attention, and he knew how to get it. This would be more interesting. He put his hand on Remus' knee, and lent in to breathe in his ear. "I thought we'd be… amusing ourselves. I can think of a hundred things I'd rather be doing right now, and they all involve you."

Remus blushed slightly, and moved Sirius' hand from its place. Sirius thought it was cute when Remus got embarrassed. "Not here, Siri. People are looking," he said pleadingly.

Sirius began to nibble on Remus' earlobe, a spot he knew to be very sensitive. "That's… because… it's a hell… of a lot… more interesting…" Remus groaned slightly, then came to his senses. He pushed Sirius away.

"Not here," he said firmly. "When we get home, maybe, if you behave yourself."

Sirius settled back, grumbling. "Maybe I won't want to do it then."

"Sirius, you always want to do it," Remus said distractedly. "You know, you would enjoy this if you understood the game."

"Fine, explain it to me." Sirius stopped listening as soon as Remus started. Remus had turned in his seat, and he seemed so alive, describing the game. Sirius found himself staring at Remus' amber eyes, and then at his messy hair, and then at his perfect teeth, and then at his tongue moving in his mouth… Sirius wanted that tongue to be moving inside his mouth, doing those things that he would never have dreamed that innocent little Remmie would know how to do, but in fact Remmie was incredibly adept with that tongue…

He must have been smirking, because Remus stopped and looked at him suspiciously. "Sirius Black, have you been listening to me?"

"Yes ma'am. You were telling me about byes, and wickets, and ducks."

"And a duck is?"

"A cute little yellow rubber thingy that goes quack?" Remus tilted his head. Sirius sighed. "Re, it's not like we're studying for our NEWTs. A duck is when one of the batting dudes scores nothing and gets out." Sometimes Sirius' knack for picking things up even when he wasn't listening came in useful.

As they sat back again, watching the players walk around, Sirius put his hand into Remus' and squeezed it slightly. Remus smiled, and squeezed back.

Sirius stuck his hand into his pocket and found his wand. A grin appeared on his face. He was of age, he was allowed to do magic outside school. Sure, it wouldn't be too clever to do it here right in the middle of all these Muggles, but maybe…

"Rem, darling, I'm going to the loo."

"Ok."

Sirius shook his head as he walked off. In this mood Remus wouldn't notice a single thing, not even Sirius doing a striptease to 'Sex Bomb'. Sirius walked down the stands and got close to the side of the pitch. Now all he had to do was wait for one of the batting dudes to hit the ball to him.

It only took two more balls before one of them hit it bouncing towards Sirius. He lent over the side and whispered, "Locomotor Unabhengig. Somnus." He straightened again with a smile on his face. Now Rem wouldn't have an excuse not to notice him.

Sirius beamed as he came closer to his boyfriend. "Remmie, love."

Remus waved a hand in Sirius' direction. "Not now, Padfoot."

Sirius activated the spell. "Wachen." Below them the ball took on a mind of its own. It sped over the pitch, astounding the players and audience, many of whom stood to get a better view. Sirius sat down and pulled Remus onto his lap. "There you go. Now there's no game for you to watch, and no one's watching us."

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. "The Ministry will hear about this."

Sirius answered by kissing Remus lightly. "Sod the Ministry."

Remus did have a lot more reasons against what Sirius had done, but he found himself forgetting them as he was kissed quite insistently by the black haired teenager.

Sirius smiled in the midst of a kiss, and looked at Remus' closed eyes. Maybe cricket wasn't so bad, but he definitely preferred his way of spending the time.

**About the spells- the first one was to be a spell for the ball to move around with a mind of its own, and 'somnus' was making the spell sleep. 'Wachen' activated the spell. Don't sue me, I made it up.**


End file.
